


Our Bodies, Possessed by Light

by chasing_daybreak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_daybreak/pseuds/chasing_daybreak
Summary: Byleth is silent for a few moments before lifting her fingers off of Claude’s neck, only to trail them down to his chest and squeeze. Her other hand finds Dimitri’s hand and guides it to one of Claude’s. At the puzzled expression she receives, Byleth fixes them with a heated stare. She has waited long enough for this reunion, when the three of them are not so busy with the humans below. One night of ecstasy. Of celebration.After years of hard work, three gods settle down for a night of pleasure.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Our Bodies, Possessed by Light

Byleth is waiting for Dimitri when he arrives at their favorite spot - a big, comfortable moss bed by the largest lake in Eden, still untouched by carnage and demolition. After years of hard work while their worshippers were at war, this is where they meet: the intersection between day and night, between destruction and rebirth. The sky has just turned into an attractive dark blue, not so dissimilar to Dimitri’s favored cape, which Byleth takes off his shoulders the moment he joins her. 

Even in the waning daylight, Byleth is radiant. It would not be a stretch to compare her to the very essence of sunlight, for she is the Goddess of the Day. The Night, her brother, is providing them much needed privacy, shrouding them in his domain.

“ _Where is Claude?_ ” Byleth’s usual monotone voice rings inside his head, a touch impatient as she leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw. She does not speak unless absolutely necessary, and prefers to communicate with others nonverbally. Dimitri has never minded. She is an angel among his ghosts, the lifeline when he is drowning.

“You know he’s always late, beloved,” he presses an assuring kiss on the shell of her ear and draws her close, his arms enclosing snuggly around her petite body. Despite the lack of emotions flitting across her face, to him Byleth is one of the most expressive creatures on earth. One just needs to know where to look. Right now, she is shivering while he caresses the jut of her hip bone and lets his hand wander up her spine, and he cannot help but wonder what other expressions she will give them when Claude finally comes.

Speaking of which.

Dimitri looks up from the moss bed to see several tiny balls of light gathering above them. They would look like fireflies to a casual observer, but Byleth and he know better. These are Claude’s fires, small and harmless, providing a soft, comfortable warmth rather than burning things to ashes. They grow in number around the two as gold and orange dance on their skin.

The God of Fire and Strategy is here.

“Did you two start without me?”

Claude’s voice comes from somewhere above. The flapping of wyvern wings is a familiar sound to Dimitri and Byleth by now - Claude always loves to make an entrance. The young god is capable of floating like the rest of them even without those wings, but he is one of the very few who were born with them on his back. Fitting for someone who craves freedom as much as he does.

Claude lands on a tree branch near the moss bed, then folds his wings and jumps down. By the time his feet touch the soft grass, his wings have completely disappeared. His fire orbs dance around them all as though rejoiced. He must be in a good mood - his job is done, after all.

Well, Byleth isn’t so patient as to immediately forgive him for such a transgression as being late. She reaches for his neck the moment he steps close enough, thumb tracing his jugular. Claude freezes. Byleth is stronger than both him and Dimitri, and they know their places even though she would never hurt them. 

(Not without them asking for it, anyway.)

“Sorry, sorry,” Claude raises his hands in surrender. “No excuses. I was just wrapping up some loose ends. All done now. All yours, Byleth.”

“Mine, too,” Dimitri mumbles, earning himself a placating smile and a soft _Yours, too_. Claude has many smiles for many occasions, but they are rarely so open, so earnest. He was the last to enter their relationship, but time and efforts have worn down his walls, leaving him playful and sweet. His restless mind seems to slow a little around them these days, a feat that both Byleth and Dimitri have worked tirelessly to achieve.

Dimitri adores him so. He leans forward and places a kiss on Claude’s temple just because he wants to see the lovely blush on the other god’s face.

Byleth is silent for a few moments before lifting her fingers off of Claude’s neck, only to trail them down to his chest and squeeze. Her other hand finds Dimitri’s hand and guides it to one of Claude’s. At the puzzled expression she receives, Byleth fixes them with a heated stare. She has waited long enough for this reunion, when the three of them are not so busy with the humans below. One night of ecstasy. Of celebration.

The smiles she gets from them could rival her own light.

* * *

Fires are Claude’s source of intel. He can see what happens around an ignited flame anywhere, so suffice to say he has seen quite a lot. But nothing can compare to the scene unraveling in front of him right now. 

After a minor argument over who would get to pleasure Byleth first, Dimitri has taken his place in between her legs while she leans on Claude’s chest as he fondles her breasts. He can see Dimitri from here, a mess of fine blonde hair, buried in their lover’s cunt like he has always belonged there. Byleth has one of her hands on Claude’s thigh and another cradling the side of Dimitri’s face, warm breaths escaping her in gasps as the god of destruction sets out to do exactly what he was born to do - destroy. His tongue is as much a weapon as his famed lance.

Just when Byleth’s gasps start going high-pitched and needy, back arching as Dimitri laps at her in all the right spots, she tugs at his hair with urgency, prompting him to lift off of her wet heat. Claude pauses in the middle of marking up her neck, waiting. This usually means Byleth has something in mind, and soon enough:

“ _Pump each other_ ,” she nudges Claude off her back and lies down languidly on their bed, blue hair a halo around her head, legs spread open for them to see. Her inner thighs glisten with both precum and Dimitri’s saliva, juice still flowing from her entrance. She brings a lazy hand down there and rubs. “ _I want to watch_.”

“Anything for you, beloved,” Dimitri leans down and kisses her filthily, even while he is rearranging them so that Claude is now on his side. Then it’s Claude’s turn to claim her swollen lips as Dimitri gives her nipple a playful flick of his finger, eliciting a small whine.

“You want me on Dimitri’s lap, Byleth?” Claude asks. With a nod of approval from their beautiful goddess, Dimitri lifts Claude onto his lap so effortlessly that one would think Claude weighs hardly a feather. His show of strength is unbearably hot. Claude’s member gives a twitch of interest, already hard and leaking from watching the other god eat Byleth out like a champion. From the way she looks at them now, dark blue eyes filled with a primal sort of hunger, it’s clear that she feels the same.

And then Dimitri puts his hand on Claude’s cock and the rest of his thoughts vanish into thin air. 

“So impatient, big guy,” he bucks up to Dimitri’s fist, humming under his breath as he wraps his arms around broad, scarred shoulders. It had taken some coaxing at first to get Dimitri to be this bold with his touches, and usually he still tends to ask permission before he does anything with them. Ever so polite. But once he’s gotten in the mood, he becomes more brazen, more confident. It’s Dimitri at his best, and both Claude and Byleth have delighted in that change.

Claude, on the other hand, tends to tease. He trails his hands down Dimitri’s biceps and leans forward to kiss him along tall neck, teeth grazing warm skin as the other plays with his dick. Dimitri’s thumb rubs against the slit, and Claude moans openly into the freshly bitten mark he just left on Dimitri’s collarbone, pleasure sending electricity up his spine.

“You’re lovely,” Dimitri whispers into Claude’s ear like it’s the truest thing he has ever said in his life. “So beautiful. Both of you. I can never grow tired of watching you like this.”

Claude shudders. Stars above, he both wants Dimitri to shut up and to keep talking. He still hasn’t quite grown used to such sincere praises. It doesn’t help that Byleth’s voice follows right after, the echoes of _beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_ ringing in his head.

Claude tends to tease, but he’s done with it now. He needs his revenge - which is rather ironic, considering that’s also one of Dimitri’s domains. Dimitri’s dick is right there, pressing against Claude’s thigh, hot and hard, waiting to be touched. His must be the biggest cock Claude has ever seen on anyone, humans and gods alike. Claude’s hand can barely fit around its girth. He lifts up from Dimitri’s shoulders and draws him into a kiss as one of his hands finally makes its way southward and takes hold of Dimitri’s cock, feeling the smooth, velvety texture and the wetness near the tip. Dimitri moans deliciously into his mouth, the vibration reminding Claude of the first time Dimitri had blown him. Maybe he will let Dimitri do it later. But now Byleth is their center of attention, and they will give her what she wants, however she wants it, _whenever_ she wants it. She deserves everything they have, and they will make sure she gets a good show.

Claude can even taste her on Dimitri’s tongue, sour and musty and sweet. Heavens be damned. He attempts to rock back and forth on Dimitri’s lap, chasing the pleasure, but Dimitri’s arm suddenly wraps around his torso and grounds him still. It’s futile to break out of that hold, even when Claude knows Dimitri would let him go if he really wished it. Claude bites on Dimitri’s lower lip as his own hand pumps Dimitri’s cock, slowly speeding up in time with their ragged breaths. His heart feels like it’s running a marathon inside his chest as heat builds in his groin. 

No fire could ever burn him so thoroughly.

_“Finish each other off.”_

Dimitri swats Claude’s hand away and wraps his large, calloused hand around them both - it’s a wonder that he can do _that_ \- pressing their dicks together. It feels so good that Claude has to break off the kiss in order to breathe in between loud, desperate cries, Dimitri’s low growls spurring him even faster to the edge. They both turn their heads to look at their goddess, a resplendent being in all her glory, beads of sweat rolling down her marble-like skin as she spreads herself open, two fingers thrusting in and out while she thumbs at her clit, eyes still watching them intensely like a hawk. Her pupils have long blown black, and her lips part slightly as she stares at where they are joined.

Dimitri flips him onto his back and grinds down at him. Claude comes with a soundless scream, arching from the bed. Dimitri milks him for all he’s worth. His touches have only just bordered on overstimulation when Claude feels Dimitri spend against his cock as well with a grunt, their fluids mixing together all over their stomachs and chests. Next to them, Byleth shudders, her mouth hanging open as she lets out stuttering moans and releases into her own hand.

There are a few moments of silence as they lie back on the bed and catch their breath. Byleth is the first to recover, almost right away. She sits up and watches them, a faint, pleased smile dangling on her pretty lips on an otherwise impassive face. She moves with intent toward them and tosses one leg over Claude’s. Before he realizes what she is doing, Byleth rubs her gentle heat on his softened cock and his stomach, where there is the most cum. She goes to Dimitri and repeats the process before climbing off of him and casually spreading their cum all over her labia.

“Good boys,” she tells them, with the voice from her own throat for once. It’s the highest praise possible - when Byleth actually uses her vocal cord. “Now fuck me. At the same time.”

Who could possibly turn down such a demand?

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Claude and Dimitri manage to coax another orgasm out of Byleth while preparing her for their cocks. She loves it when they get enthusiastic. It’s not often that Dimitri allows himself to indulge in his whims and desires. Claude, in a different way, holds too fast onto his control; everything he does is usually calculated to lethal precision. When they are with her, Byleth always wants to make sure they both get to loosen up and let go, to hand over control to her, to focus on pleasure and nothing else.

It just so happens that they both love to worship and listen to her.

Gods do not worship other gods, and they receive enough reverence from humans that such a thing may seem redundant. But to be worshipped by beings who would otherwise stand equal to her feels different. Dimitri and Claude have chosen her - and each other - on their own accord, just like she has chosen them. That’s what matters the most.

Claude is now once again behind her - or more precisely, below her. She can feel his dick stirring against her buttcheek, a welcoming heat. In this position he is almost pinned entirely beneath her weight. Byleth thinks about the way he used to refuse any sort of bindings that might compromise his chances of escape and wonders if he knows how proud she is of him. 

Dimitri is on top of them both between their legs, his impressive stature looming over them, obscuring some of the stars. There is naked adoration in his lone sky-blue eye as he looks at them. Out of the three gods, Dimitri is arguably the most volatile, easy to set off and easy to anger. But not with them. Never with them. They have given him a peaceful haven away from the wreckage and he makes them feel safe in return.

Claude’s arm raises from below, his hand caressing Dimitri’s eyepatch. 

“Feel like taking this off tonight, Dimitri?”

Some days, he would refuse to part with his eyepatch, afraid of showing the part of him that he thinks is incomplete and hideous. But today is not one of those days. Dimitri only hesitates for a moment before nuzzling against Claude’s hand, a silent acquiescence. Byleth lifts her own hand to touch the other side of his face, gentle and loving. They take the eyepatch off for him and leave it by the bed, where his cape still lies. 

_“I’m ready,”_ Byleth speaks to them inside their minds. She feels Claude’s chuckle rather than hears it, his shoulders shaking slightly in excitement. 

“We are, too,” Dimitri smiles above them. “Claude, please go first. It’s your turn.”

The tactician doesn’t waste a single moment. Byleth feels the head of his cock nudge against her ass, teasing, but not for long. “Claude,” she whines, needy, and already he is sliding his dick inside with little resistance. They have opened her up thoroughly earlier, with Dimitri’s thick, long fingers and Claude’s clever tongue, their cum mixing with each other, lubing her up.

Those same fingers and that same tongue are also taking their sweet time riling her up. Claude presses open kisses on her nape then her ear, tongue flicking out to lick at the lobe. Dimitri’s fingers wandered down to her clit some time ago and have started rubbing her in circles. His touches are too light; Byleth would have thought he was afraid of his own strength, but no - this is a playful Dimitri. She can’t decide whether to rock back against Claude or buck up to Dimitri’s hand.

Claude inches inside her bit by bit. Halfway in, Byleth rams her elbows on the bed and sinks down onto the rest of his cock. “H-hah, Byleth, you just punched the breath out of me,” he huffs, half in disbelief and half in wonder. Her smug expression is seen only by Dimitri, whose dick she takes in hand and gives a few experimental strokes, prompting him to close his eye and inhale deeply. Unlike Claude, he hasn’t stopped being hard since the beginning of their tryst.

“May I?” Dimitri asks after a while. Before he even finishes his question, Byleth is tugging on his cock, guiding him toward her. _Fuck me already_. She needs them to quell this uncontrollable heat inside of her, a raging inferno not unlike one of Claude’s greatest flames. Perhaps there was some strategic planning on her part, too, when she picked them. The God of Destruction and the God of Fire. Both of them, equally capable of wrecking her in whatever ways she wants them to.

Byleth screams when Dimitri thrusts into her in one go.

This is the first time she has felt both of them in her like this, and it’s _glorious_. It’s unlike anything else she has ever experienced. The feeling of being full, filled to the brink of overflowing. She used to be a gaping hole, empty of emotions, unsure where she belonged or what her purpose was. Her brother and her were born that way, beings of the void. Even when they were given their domains to rule over, there was always something missing. But now they have found their own solaces.

She opens her eyes to a concerned Dimitri. Claude is patiently caressing her sides, and she realizes they must be waiting for a signal, to see if she is hurt, or if things are too much. _I’m alright_ , she smiles. _You two can move_.

“Fuck,” Dimitri swears, which is a rare enough occasion on its own. “Claude, Byleth, I… I can feel you both. I think I’m the one who needs a moment.” 

“Amazing, isn’t it? Byleth, you’re taking us both so well,” Claude whispers, strained, sounding like he is also struggling a little. This is the best idea Byleth has ever had. “I’ll follow your lead, Dimitri. On the count of three?”

“A-alright.”

**“I need you,”** Byleth croaks, and that’s enough for Dimitri and Claude to finally _move_. It takes a few tries for them to find a working rhythm, but they learn fast, and before long they are fucking into her, Dimitri’s cock grinding down, Claude’s rubbing up. Her walls clench and unclench around them, pulling them in. Deeper, harder. Claude’s hands grab her waist, stabilizing her against their thrusts, and at one point Dimitri’s hip snaps forward decisively and makes them both whimper. 

“You’re _stunning_ , Claude, By, ah- hah-” Dimitri’s moans feel so close to her now, and Byleth realizes he has leaned down, bare forearms laid on the bed by her sides, the tips of his golden hair tickling her cheeks. Nobody noticed his hair tie snapping in the throes of passion. 

“Feels so fucking - good -” Claude babbles beneath her, having abandoned his quest to mark her up. “Byleth, Dimitri, I’m close - _Fuck -_ You’re both so - Thank you for letting me in -”

Byleth is trembling. She is certain Dimitri and Claude are, too. Waves after waves of pleasure crash against them until Byleth feels her vision white out into nothingness, her orgasm hitting her like a tsunami as she spasms in her lovers’ arms, her mouth agape, their names ripped from her throat and screamed to the sky above. She is vaguely aware of Dimitri’s shout, of Claude’s body tensing up and stilling behind her as their cocks pulse and release inside of her at the same time, filling her up in every meaning of the phrase.

Later, when they have somewhat recovered, Byleth will suck their cum off of their dicks, and they will take a dive into the lake, naked as the day they were born and splashing water onto one another, as though they have rediscovered their childhood. But now, boneless and tired, Byleth allows Claude and Dimitri to wrap themselves around her as they doze, the words _I love you_ still fresh in their minds and hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from richard siken's _scheherazade_.
> 
> come scream with me on twitter @_ruinedsky


End file.
